


Sometimes a Trick Might Fail -

by kyanve



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanve/pseuds/kyanve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comedy drabble.  Things don't always go right on heists; it's all about the recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Trick Might Fail -

The wonderful thing about office areas was the large maintenance access areas in the cielings, making things easier sometimes.

The downside was the large numbers of cables and occasionally flimsy nature of the ceiling, and this building's wiring was exceptionally messy.

His first problem was an especially stubborn tangle of network cable that had crept up and knotted around his left foot, with the already nasty snarl compounding before he'd realized he was caught. The cable, on snarling, tugged over some other assembly in the ceiling with a scrape and a thud; he froze, as the lone police officer in the room below wheeled with a flashlight, then up to the loose-fitting “tiles”.

“Come out and don't make any sudden moves.”, the officer almost questioned the ceiling uncertainly.

He stayed still until the flashlight returned to scanning the room, the officer still clearly wary.

Kid reached down slowly to loosen the cord tied around his foot -

And that slight shift of weight turned out to be enough to dislodge the tile he was sitting on, tilting it at an odd angle and dumping him unceremoniously on the ground, next to the officer, the offending cord still tangled around his foot and holding his ankle a couple feet off the ground.

The cop looked down at him with a blank, confused expession. Kid wasn't sure if the look was more like a kitten staring at the first mouse it actually caught before it had an idea what to do with it, or an actor whose stage partner had just massively flubbed.

Kid blinked at the cop. The cop blinked at Kid, taking a couple beats to move his flashlight to shine on the thief, as if it were an afterthought.

Kid camly reached to his ankle, unhooking his foot from the tangle of cords, and stood up, dusting off his shoulders and adjusting his hat. The officer gaped, almost saying something, and pointed between the mess of cords and the thief.

“Lovely night, isn't it?”, Kid asked genially, producing a white silk rose out of nowhere and handing it to the officer. The cop nodded, looking between him and the displaced ceiling tile. “Sorry for the disturbance, I'm afraid I must be going!”

Kid wheeled on one heel, and got two steps toward the door by the time the cop had wrapped his mind around the realization that Kid had just screwed up.

“Stop right where you are! You're under arrest!”

Kid dashed out the door trailing a barely audible, sing-song “Heeee!”. The cop chased, managing to keep right on his heels up to the door, where the thief pulled it open, then slammed it shut behind him, hand never fully leaving the door.

The police officer tried to pull the door open, only to find it locked. The latch was easy enough to open from the inside -

But in the few seconds it took the officer to get the door open, the thief had already vanished from the hallway beyond.


End file.
